


On the seven nights.

by ByeFelicia



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first night they shared their names;<br/>On the second night they shared their memories;<br/>On the third night they shared their fighting skills;<br/>On the fourth night they shared their secrets;<br/>On the fifth night they shared a hug;<br/>On the sixth night they shared a kiss;<br/>And the seventh night, was unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the seven nights.

The girl sat down, panting hard. Legolas took the option of leaving her into consideration, but for some reason he couldn't find himself moving to leave her. " We have to go." He said gently, holding his hand out towards her. The girl looked up at him with a tear-strained face. For a moment he thought she was going to just sit there and continue to stare at him, but at last she grabbed his hand.

Legolas pulled her onto her feet. She was a beauty indeed, petite, and frail. " Come on!" He said with the wave of his hand as he ran in front of her, grabbing his bow. 

The girl nodded as she followed after him. Surprisingly she wasn't slow, so she didn't slow him down at all. " Here." He said handing her an arrow. " Keep an eye out for orcs." The orcs were all over. Legolas felt rage coursing through out his body, it was the orcs' fault that he didn't have a home anymore. It was the orcs' fault that the girl didn't have a home anymore either.

It was the orcs' fault, along with Smaug's that he was out here alone with this girl.

" Can we stop?" The girl finally spoke up. Legolas turned to look at her. They had been running for awhile, so he decided to allow them to stop. 

" I remember you." The girl said that night as Legolas sat on watch, his head and back against the tree. He lifted his head turning it slightly to glance at her. " Do you now?" For he didn't remember her one bit.

" I am the daughter of Bard, you saved my life. That night Smaug attacked, you saved me moments before from orcs." The girl said gently, avoiding eye contact with him. Why was she so shy? He wondered.

" I remember now." He replied, the memories re-entering his mind. He had come with Tauriel in order to help her find Kili. They'd succeeded at last too. Kili had been staying with Bard and this girl. 

Legolas sighed softly. " You should get some sleep." He said, resting his head against the tree once more. 

Legolas relaxed at the sound of her gentle snoring. For a moment he thought of slaying her where she slept. It would be easier if he did. He wouldn't have to worry about her every second. She was a burden and nothing more. He didn't need someone else's weight on his shoulders. Most of all, he didn't want to be responsible for a some human girl.

Legolas drew his sword as he neared the girl. Slowly he lifted his sword, with one strong swing she would be dead quickly. However he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was so beautiful, frail, and petite. This girl was quite a sight, and maybe the sight that Legolas needed to see.

Slowly he sheathed his sword once again before leaning back against the tree once more. Maybe she wouldn't be a burden, maybe she could teach him something. Maybe he should be grateful for her presence. If she wasn't here he probably would've lost his mind already.

His home was gone, so was his family. It would be a miracle if any of they made it out alive from the orcs and Smaug.

Legolas turned to glance at the girl who stirred within her sleep. He sighed really wishing he could get some rest, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. 

Legolas rested his elbows on his knees as he kept watch. Before he knew it morning had arrived. He let out a small yawn before glancing at the girl. " It's time to keep moving." He said as he got to his feet.

The girl glanced at him tiredly. " Really?" She asked. " Really." He said nodding as he kept walking ahead of her. 

Slowly the girl got to her feet and raced after him. " Where exactly are we going?" She asked. Legolas stopped, for he hadn't thought of that. Where was he taking them? 

" Just somewhere away from here." He said as he continued walking. Surprisingly the girl didn't question, instead she just followed. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

Just then, a loud snap filled the air, along with the cries of the girl.

"Help! Help!" The girl cried out. Legolas quickly turned around, his bow and arrow drawn. The girl laid on the ground. " What happened?" He asked, putting his bow and arrow back on his back. 

" I think I broke my leg." She cried in pain. Legolas sighed as he lowered himself beside her. " Then you'll need to rest it. We can stay here." The girl nodded as she sucked in deep breaths of pain.

\--

Legolas paced back and forth. This was the last thing he needed at this moment. His head turned as he heard her sobs. Was she still crying? She broke her leg about a few hours ago.

Legolas walked towards her, gently placing his hand on her leg. " Does it still hurt?" He asked. The girl shook her head. " I miss them." She said in between deep breaths and sobs. 

He turned his head to look away from her. " My sister, my father, my brother. They're dead now." She whimpered. " May I ask of you what your name is?" 

Legolas took a deep breath. " Legolas." He replied. " And you?" The girl smiled gently before glancing at the ground. " Sigrid."

On day one; they shared their names.


End file.
